


Дорожные истории

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл текстов, написанных когда-то по заявкам и просто так. <br/>Тексты не связаны между собой, можно читать в любом порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Из другой сказки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: «Винцест. Под действием заклинания братья испытывают постоянную необходимость прикасаться друг к другу. Сначала это раздражает обоих, но конце-концов они так привыкают, что, когда действие заклинания заканчивается, не сразу это замечают… Таймлайн - 1 сезон».

Это случилось даже не на охоте — на первый взгляд, случай был скорее из тех, что украшают страницы криминальной хроники в местных газетах. Когда из переулка на дорогу выбежала девушка, за которой гнался какой-то мрачный хмырь, Дин затормозил, и они с Сэмом вышли из машины. 

— Парни, не путайтесь не в свое дело, — посоветовал хмырь. — Это моя жена. Кора, пойдем домой.

Но девушка с плачем хваталась за рукав Сэма и умоляла забрать ее отсюда. 

История оказалась запутанной — неделю назад Кору обманом увезли из городка с романтическим названием Блоссом, чтобы выдать замуж. Все это время ее мать ничего не знала о том, где она, поэтому появление Винчестеров и Коры на пороге ее кухни произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. 

Городок был совершенно обычный, за окраиной цвели поля и паслись лошади, кухня была обычная, и женщина была тоже обычная, разве что очень красивая. Словом, ничто не настораживало. 

И когда, провожая братьев, она по очереди поцеловала обоих, они снова не почувствовали никакого подвоха. 

— Миром правит любовь, — задумчиво сказала мать Коры на прощание. — Кто мы такие, чтобы ей препятствовать.

 

Остаток дня братья провели в дороге и к вечеру оказались в соседнем штате. Выпили кофе на заправке, но потом Сэм все равно заснул. Дин ничего не сказал, только стал вести машину ровнее. Через полчаса Сэм встрепенулся и сел, потирая шею. 

— Посмотри карту, — только и сказал Дин. 

Сэм задумчиво уставился на брата — полосы света от придорожных фонарей пролетали по его лицу, рука расслабленно лежала на руле — и смотрел так долго, что Дин скосил на него взгляд и досадливо поинтересовался: 

— У меня что, грязь на лице? 

Сэм потряс головой и развернул карту. 

 

Левкроту, которая таскала мелкий скот и маленьких детей, они выследили в сумерках на заброшенной ферме, в развалинах коровника. Она кружила вокруг братьев, рычала и смеялась, показывая длинный черный язык, и называла их нежными аркадскими пастушками, благословенными богиней, которым пристало скорее резвиться в полях, чем охотиться. В ответ Дин обматерил ее, а когда она прыгнула, почти разрубил пополам остро заточенным мачете. Падая, левкрота сбила его с ног своей тяжестью, и Сэм в ужасе бросился к нему:

— Дин, ты цел?! 

— Ни царапины. Cэмми, да что с тобой, отпусти… В первый раз, что ли?

Но Сэм успокоился только когда ощупал Дина с головы до ног и убедился в том, что вся кровь на его одежде чужая. 

 

Вечером в ванной Дин едва успел намылить голову, когда ручка решительно повернулась, и Сэм распахнул дверь. От неожиданности Дин чуть не уронил бутылку шампуня.

— Слушай, я бы и так оставил тебе горячей воды, вламываться было необязательно.

— Прости, — растерянно сказал Сэм и невпопад добавил: — Все в порядке? 

— Что может быть не в порядке? Думаешь, я решил утопиться? 

Сэм нерешительно переминался на пороге, и Дин нахмурился. 

— Сэм, в чем дело? 

— Дин, пожалуйста. Не закрывай дверь. Мне нужно тебя видеть. 

— В каком смысле? — поразился Дин.

Младший смотрел на него с непонятным, почти отчаянным выражением. Дин сказал мягче, чем собирался:

— Сэмми, прекрати валять дурака. Я выйду через десять минут.

 

Через две недели стало окончательно ясно, что происходит что-то не то. 

Дин просыпался, как облитый холодной водой, и обнаруживал, что Сэм растянулся рядом и смотрит на него, подперев подбородок кулаком. Иногда Сэм рассеянно клал свою руку поверх руки Дина — и тогда Дин принимался язвить насчет девчачьих нежностей. Но его самого желание обнять брата или дотронуться до его волос настигало в самые неподходящие моменты — судя по тому, что Сэм каждый раз сбрасывал его руки и говорил, что он не щенок, чтобы трепать его за ухом. Впрочем, через несколько часов все начиналось снова: они тянулись друг к другу, как зачарованные, и тут же, опомнившись, огрызались и отворачивались.

— Дин, что происходит? 

— Ни малейшего понятия. 

— Ты ничего не чувствуешь? 

Дин только неопределенно хмыкал.

— Интересно, о каком благословении богини говорила левкрота.

— Какой еще богини? Сэмми, какая разница, что там несет всякая мелкая нечисть...

Но Сэм, осененный какой-то идеей, сделался подозрительно сосредоточенным и зарылся в интернете. О своих находках не рассказывал, но Дин замечал на экране то тексты об орфических традициях, то изображения закутанной в покрывало молодой женщины с гранатом в руке.

 

Следующим на их счету оказался призрак, обитавший в городском бассейне. При жизни у девушки был роман с тренером. Узнав об очередной измене, она покончила с собой, а после смерти, чтобы утолить свою ярость, топила всех, с кем флиртовал неверный жених. Случай был в общем заурядный — если не считать того, что Сэм, которого она тоже чуть не затащила под воду, неожиданно затеял с ней диспут о природе любви и, что самое удивительное, уговорил девушку добром покинуть этот мир.

Потом, когда они, мокрые и задыхающиеся, растянулись на кафельном бортике бассейна, Сэм без приглашения подвинулся и положил голову брату на плечо. Дин в ответ слабо улыбнулся и притянул его ближе. Это было очень странное чувство: адреналин бродил по венам, и Дин ощущал, будто все преграды, что были между ним и Сэмом, растаяли как лед на солнце. В этот момент он с кристальной ясностью осознал, что его упрямый младший брат, — острые локти, острый язык, кошачьи глаза — всегда будет все делать по-своему, но что бы он ни натворил, Дин никогда не перестанет его любить. 

— Миром правит любовь, — задумчиво повторил Сэм, будто подслушал его мысли. 

Дин покосился, но сообразив, что эти слова относятся к призраку, промолчал.

Той ночью они заснули так же, сплетясь как две лозы, в одной постели. Сэм уснул почти сразу, а Дин еще какое-то время лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию брата. В доме напротив мигала вывеска, бросая на стену и потолок цветные отсветы, и Дин разглядывал их, пока не почувствовал, как со дна глаз волнами поднимается сонная чернота и заливает мир вокруг.

 

В серебряный предутренний час Сэм проснулся, хватая воздух ртом, от кошмара, в котором пахнущие хлоркой волны снова смыкались над его головой. Дин немедленно очнулся вслед за ним и притянул младшего к себе: 

— Все в порядке, Сэм. Все хорошо… 

Они замерли, прижимаясь лбами, и Дин держал Сэма, пока тот не перестал дрожать и не задышал ровнее. Потом, поддавшись вчерашним воспоминаниям, Дин осторожно провел согнутым пальцем по его щеке. И почти не удивился, когда Сэм одним гибким движением приподнялся и прижал его к кровати. В утреннем полумраке зеленоватые глаза мерцали, как вода у берега. 

— Заклинание, которое ты искал, — негромко спросил Дин. — Узнал о нем что-нибудь? 

— Да, — Сэм склонился ещё ниже, задевая по лицу волосами и дыханием. — Проблема в том, что это не заклинание, а благословение.

— То есть? 

— Его действие нельзя остановить.

— М-мм… — протянул Дин. — И что теперь делать?

— Не знаю, — сказал Сэм.

И, противореча собственным словам, поддел шнурок с амулетом на шее Дина и потянул брата к себе.


	2. В глазах смотрящего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охота, Винчестеры и проблемы простых провинциальных долгожителей.   
> Действие происходит между сериями 3.4. и 3.5.

Работая в гостинице, волей-неволей встречаешь самых разных людей. У Лоры останавливались одинокие путешественники с огромными рюкзаками и семьи с детьми, молодожены в свадебном путешествии и неверные супруги, скупщики антиквариата и коммивояжеры, художники и рабочие — каждый со своей историей, уникальной и в то же время похожей на все остальные. С годами она почти перестала замечать бесконечный гул их слов и мыслей. 

Но эти двое чем-то привлекли ее внимание. Они появились в двенадцатом часу ночи и были, как ей показались, странно чистыми и собранными для людей, приехавших издалека — судя по номерам, из Канзаса. Чистые руки (она заметила, когда один из них расписывался в журнале), одежда с нейтральным запахом порошка, который бывает только в ландроматах или секонд-хендах. Она вдохнула глубже — от старшего пахло еще чем-то вроде одеколона, а скорее просто каким-то автомобильным раствором, от младшего больше ничем. 

Они поднялись по лестнице с двумя дорожными сумками, кажется, довольно тяжелыми, и она не видела их до следующего утра.

Когда они спустились, Лора перебирала бумаги в папке. Старший ослепительно улыбнулся, поставил локоть на стойку, и поинтересовался, что она делает после работы. Лора засмеялась и покачала головой. На вопрос, чем они занимаются и надолго ли приехали, младший, высокий и взъерошенный, с зеленоватыми кошачьими глазами, сказал, что они журналисты и готовят для столичного издания статью о странствующих цирках. 

— Что? — переспросила она, чувствуя, как от нехорошего подозрения по спине пробегает холодок.

 

Цирк приехал той же ночью и успел раскинуть шатры на восточной окраине городка. На шестах развевались гирлянды, в горячем воздухе плыл запах сахарной ваты, пронзительно завывали пищалки и хохотали клоуны. К вечеру, привлеченные новым зрелищем, к нему потянулись первые посетители. 

В старый обшарпанный трейлер на самом краю лагеря Лора шагнула почти без колебаний. Ставни были закрыты, внутри пахло жжеными щепками. 

— Кто входит без приглашения? — спросил в кромешной темноте голос, похожий на шорох песка.

Она присмотрелась, но никого не увидела. 

— Это моя земля, — сказала она в темноту. — Уезжайте. Вас никто не звал. 

— Не так быстро, маленькая _лара_ , — насмешливо прошуршал голос, и она похолодела, поняв, насколько он старше ее. — Мы возьмем то, что нам нужно, и уйдем.

Что-то скользнуло в темноте, и она почувствовала на лице выдох, пахнущий кровью и дымом далекого пожара. 

— А если будешь с нами нелюбезна, — прошептал голос, — пожалуй, мы задержимся... 

 

Отойдя от цирка на приличное расстояние, она остановилась, сунула руки в карманы и принялась наблюдать. В сумерках мерцали гирлянды лампочек, изнутри главного шатра доносились барабанный бой, выкрики циркачей и взрывы хохота. Вдалеке между палатками неторопливо скользнула, припадая к земле, длинная темная тень. Лора закусила губы в бессильной ярости.

Неожиданно ее окликнули.

— Не поздно для прогулки? — спросил, подходя ближе, один из новых постояльцев — старший, с ковбойским прищуром и в потёртой кожаной куртке. 

— Отличный вид,— она кивнула на переливавшийся огнями шатер.

Он посмотрел туда, куда она показывала, и заметил без тени утренней веселости: 

— Здесь может быть опасно. 

Лора взглянула на него внимательнее. Она собиралась сказать то же самое. 

 

Через два дня горничная Милли в красочных выражениях поделилась своими опасениями по поводу того, во что превратят номер придурки из пятнадцатого, упорно не снимающие с двери табличку «Не беспокоить», а также сколько ей потом придется все это убирать.

Встревоженная, Лора выбрала момент, поднялась наверх и открыла дверь своими ключами. Внимательно осмотрела комнаты, ожидая увидеть что угодно, от чемодана с наркотиками до атрибутов черной мессы, но в номере было чисто. Пожалуй, даже слишком чисто и пусто. О том, что здесь кто-то живет, говорили только сумки на стульях. Из двух кроватей была заправлена одна.

Вечером Лора зажгла свечи, вынула обернутую шелковым платком колоду и разложила карты. Выпали Повешенный, Колесница и Влюбленные. 

 

Август клонился к закату, дни стояли солнечные, но нежаркие, во дворах среди сохнущих плетей вздымали оранжевые бока тыквы и синела ежевика, а по ночам над крышами поднималась яблочно-розовая луна. Цирк громыхал на восточной окраине с утра до позднего вечера, дети тянули туда родителей. Воздух над шатрами был густым и плотным, как перед грозой.

 

Десятилетний Кайл, старший ребенок в семье, где кроме него было еще двое братьев и сестра, рассказал матери, что видел вечером рядом с их домом что-то странное. Вроде огромной ящерицы, сказал он. Женщина, допивавшая вторую бутылку пива, разразилась привычной тирадой о том, что они всю душу ей вымотали своими капризами и нытьем, их четверо, а она одна, и лучше бы он готовился к школе вместо того чтобы играть в приставку с приятелями, тогда ничего бы и не мерещилось. 

Лора перестала спать. Бродила ночами по улицам, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, обходила дома снова и снова, присматриваясь к скользящим и пляшущим теням. 

Загадочные постояльцы из пятнадцатого номера появлялись и исчезали, то утром, то к вечеру. Видя их, Лора мысленно перебирала свои ощущения, пытаясь разгадать шараду, сложить детали в единое целое. Ясность, думала она, глядя, как они сбегают по ступенькам крыльца. Прицел, добавляла она про себя, когда они понижали голоса, наклоняясь через столик в гостиничном кафе. Чистое попадание. Чистота. 

Их тянуло друг к другу как магнитом, это заметил бы и слепой, но они то и дело отступали на шаг, держали дистанцию. Касались плечами, локтями, коленями, но делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Словно вели партию сложной игры, где сделать шаг навстречу значило расписаться в своей слабости.

— По-моему, мы гоняемся за дымом, — вздохнул младший, отодвигая чашку кофе. — Давно пора ехать дальше. 

— Мы останемся, пока этот хренов цирк отсюда не свалит. 

— Даже если он простоит здесь до зимы? 

Старший предупреждающе поднял палец:

— Конец разговора. 

Младший в ответ перевернул бумажник, вытряхнул на стол несколько мятых бумажек и демонстративно пересчитал их. 

 

Если у Лоры оставались сомнения в том, что эти двое лгут, к концу недели они окончательно развеялись. Журналистами они не были, их кредитка оказалась заблокирована как утерянная, как их звали на самом деле и кем они друг другу приходились, тоже оставалось только догадываться. Но почему-то при виде них ей по-прежнему приходило в голову одно слово — чистота. 

 

Это иррациональное ощущение никуда не делось, даже когда они на ее глазах совершили убийство. 

Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что сильное сходство с человеком их жертву отнюдь не красило. И еще в том, что они взяли эту тварь в двух метрах от окна детской на втором этаже, где беспокойным сном спала семилетняя Бренда, сестра Кайла. Пуля впилась в чешуйчатый бок за секунду до того, как Лора, сидевшая выше на том же дереве, протянула руки-ветки и приготовилась сдавить тварь в смертельном объятии. 

Тварь рухнула на землю, и двое бросились на нее с ножами. 

Лора свесилась с ветки, чтобы лучше видеть. Возня внизу была безмолвной и оттого еще более жуткой. Треугольные лезвия отчетливо пахли медью и нечеловеческой кровью, и в голове у Лоры встала на место еще одна деталь.

Охотники. 

В ее город такие, как они, давно не заглядывали. Времена изменились — в прошлый раз она была совсем юной, а у них уходило по полминуты на то, чтобы перезарядить пистолет, насыпать пороху на полку и выстрелить.

Чешуйчатое тело внизу взметнулось в последнем броске. 

— Дин! — крикнул младший, и Лоре показалось, что над ним полыхнули призрачные белые зарницы. 

— Сэм, я в порядке, держи его!

«Вот как их зовут на самом деле». 

Тварь еще раз дернулась, медленно скорчилась и застыла. 

— Ну и уродливый же ублюдок, — тот, кого назвали Дином, поднялся и тут же споткнулся о мертвую тушу. — Черт, я надеялся, он превратится в дым или что-нибудь в этом духе… 

— Ничего, я взял лопаты. 

Охотники с трудом затолкали длинное тело в багажник (одна многосуставчатая рука все выпадала, не давая закрыть крышку) и уехали. 

 

В гостиницу они вернулись, когда луна склонилась к горизонту и снова стала красной. От них пахло сырой землей, оба были перемазаны с ног до головы и яростно шипели друг на друга приглушенными голосами, но Лора снова подумала о чистоте. На этот раз в метафорическом смысле — о чистоте помыслов, рыцарском служении и отрешенности от земных благ. 

— Сэм, не смей даже думать о том, чтобы туда пойти, — сквозь зубы произнес Дин на середине лестницы. 

— Ты можешь объяснить — почему нет? 

— Потому что я так сказал!

— И что? Ты же не отец.

— Я старший.

Наверху хлопнула дверь, а в головоломку, которую мысленно собирала Лора, со щелчком встала последняя деталь. 

Так они братья, ошеломленно подумала она. Вспомнила связывающую их паутину не-прикосновений, вспомнила, как они целовали друг друга взглядами, бесконечно спрашивая о чем-то, понятном только им двоим, раз за разом давая неверный ответ, такой же правильно-неправильный, как все, что они делали. 

А потом поняла, что этого по-прежнему недостаточно, чтобы она начала думать о них хуже. 

 

— С вашей кредиткой проблема, — сказала она наутро, когда они выписывались. — Возможно, вам стоит обменять ее? 

Повисла неловкая пауза — Дин отвел глаза, Сэм смущенно кашлянул.

— М-мм… спасибо, что предупредили. Сколько мы вам должны? 

Лора покачала головой. Потом наклонилась через стойку и негромко спросила: 

— Просто чтобы я знала — где вы его закопали?


	3. Колесо в небе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колесо поворачивается, даже если этого никто не замечает.

Зимние праздники в семье Винчестеров не отмечали. По крайней мере, так было с тех пор, как Сэм начал себя помнить. И дело было не в каком-то особом принципе — отец просто не замечал праздников. Он мог купить мальчишкам длинные полосатые леденцы или засахаренные орехи, потому что в декабре они продавались на каждом углу, но о подарках, красных колпаках или наряженной елке нечего было и мечтать. 

Самые яркие воспоминания о Рождестве у Сэма остались с того года, когда отец на две недели оставил их с Дином у пастора Джима. Сэму тогда было шесть или семь лет, и он впервые в жизни участвовал в праздничных хлопотах. Они помогали Джиму украшать дом, прихожане дарили им сладости и какие-то мелочи, но потом вернулся отец, и вечером у них с пастором состоялся неприятный разговор. Когда дверь распахнулась, до мальчишек долетел обрывок фразы: «Ради бога, Винчестер, может у твоих сыновей быть хотя бы одно удовольствие в году?». 

Становясь старше, Дин и Сэм постепенно привыкали к тому, что вехами в жизни охотника служат не праздники, светские или религиозные, а более специфические сезонные явления, смену которых мог проследить любой, кто занимался этим ремеслом больше трех лет. В марте выходили из спячки гули, на майское полнолуние поступали сообщения о ритуальных оргиях, в августе начинался гон у инкубов и суккубов, в декабре люди видели перхтов, а уж что творилось в Хэллоуин, и говорить нечего. 

Попав в Стэнфорд, Сэм с некоторым недоумением наблюдал за рождественским переполохом, который начинался едва ли не с середины ноября. Девушки переписывали друг у друга рецепты коктейлей и печенья, выбирали платья для вечеринок, обдумывали бесконечные списки подарков. Джессику тоже не обошло стороной общее безумие, она проводила часы, обложившись каталогами распродаж, и в этом было что-то неожиданно уютное. В такие моменты Сэму казалось, что ему действительно удалось начать новую жизнь, а прошлое останется прошлым, даже если будет напоминать о себе в самые неподходящие моменты. 

Как в тот раз новогодней вечеринке, во время игры в правду или вызов, когда одна из девушек кокетливо спросила — сколько лет было той, что поцеловала его в первый раз. Сэм вспомнил бледно-синюю фигуру в рваных старинных кружевах, которая тянулась к нему, дыша холодом, и как исказилось ее лицо, когда отец выстрелил в нее зарядом соли, и честно ответил:

— Лет сто пятьдесят, не меньше. А то и все сто восемьдесят.

Приятели расхохотались, приняв его слова за удачную шутку.

Или когда утром в душе, доводя себя до быстрой разрядки, он мысленно перелистывал картинки, подсмотренные в журналах, но последним образом, который вспыхивал перед зажмуренными глазами, всегда был Дин в измазанной майке, нагнувшийся над открытым мотором импалы. 

Когда искры переставали плясать в голове, а дыхание выравнивалось, Сэм неизменно находил этому какое-нибудь рациональное объяснение. 

Невидимое колесо поворачивалось, отсчитывая годы и отмеряя сезоны, и его движение было почти незаметно среди вереницы событий, никак не связанных с охотой, — лекций, вечеринок и экзаменов.

 

После двух лет почти нормальной жизни на одном месте привыкать к дороге и к Дину пришлось заново. Впрочем, многое из того, что раньше раздражало Сэма, теперь воспринималось ровнее. Братья незаметно присматривались друг к другу, пытаясь понять, что изменилось, а что осталось прежним. Дину нравилось выслеживать опасных тварей, нравились азарт и скорость. Сэм предпочитал призраков и старые семейные истории, возможно, пытаясь отыскать в чужих жизнях то, чего у него самого никогда не было. 

Они стали лучше понимать друг друга. Научились слышать истинный смысл слов и не тратить время на бесконечные перепалки. Однако необходимость договариваться и строить общие планы там, где раньше можно было просто просто пойти и сделать то, что нужно, обоим не слишком нравилась. Дин то и дело вставал на дыбы, если ему казалось, что Сэм пытается командовать. Слова «Ты не отец» стали самым ходовым аргументом в любом споре, причем для обеих сторон. И все же каждый из них знал наверняка — даже если он привезет в багажнике труп президента, брат не скажет ни слова, только возьмется за лопату.

 

А потом колесо повернулось еще на одну спицу, и Дин выменял жизнь Сэма на свою душу. 

В этом году снег выпал в начале декабря, на следующий день после того, как во всех окнах зажглись разноцветные вифлеемские звезды. Обледеневшие дороги предательски выворачивались из-под колес, Дин веселился напропалую, при каждом удобном случае напоминая, что ему осталось немного, а у Сэма нос краснел и глаза становились мокрыми гораздо чаще, чем считается приличным для взрослого парня. 

Уличная гадалка в Скрэнтоне осчастливила их предсказанием прежде, чем они успели отказаться: 

— Одно кончается, другое начинается… — нараспев произнесла она и поймала Дина за руку. Поднесла его ладонь к глазам, но тут же выпустила, испуганно ахнув: — Вижу кровь и яд, вижу холод и темноту… Будь осторожен…

— Спасибо, — вежливо улыбнулся Дин. — Уже поздно.

Сэм смотрел на него страдальческими глазами. 

Приближалось очередное Рождество. В городах, сверкающих алыми, зелеными и золотыми огнями, царила праздничная суматоха. Чужое веселье только усиливало ощущение тикающих над ухом стрелок. Сэм придумывал способы расторгнуть заключенную братом сделку, — с каждым разом эти способы становились все более причудливыми, — но тот упрямо отказывался от помощи. Дин стремился к гибели с упорством, которое сделало бы честь сэру Гавейну, разыскивающему Зеленую часовню, где ему должны были отрубить голову. 

В Пенсильвании, неподалеку от Ланкастера, они попали в снежную бурю. По вскипающему вихрями небу над ними неслись безобразные, постоянно меняющие облик всадники во главе со старухой в белом плаще. Всадники направлялись в сторону поселения амишей, и в этом Сэм усмотрел определенную логику. Он сделал для себя мысленную пометку — не забыть внести новое явление в сезонный календарь.

После этого в Гаррисберге они напились до пляшущих чертей со старым знакомым отца по имени Крейн, и услышали от него столько охотничьих баек, что хватило бы еще на три жизни. Кроме прочего, он рассказал об одном кобольде, который нашел весьма остроумный способ поддерживать свое существование

— Эта сволочь приносила жертвы сама себе, — сказал Крейн и в сердцах стукнул кружкой по столу. 

Каждую зиму, когда лед сковывал озеро, а поля и перелески заносило непроходимыми сугробами, отрезая маленький город от внешнего мира, один симпатичный старичок из местных жителей запускал благотворительную лотерею — на середину замерзшего озера выкатывали старую машину, которая стояла под снегом и ветром всю зиму. А весной, когда лед начинал таять, горожане принимались делать ставки, как быстро она уйдет под воду. Это было одним из немногих ярких событий в тихой жизни городка, что-то вроде уютного семейного обычая. Идиллическую картину омрачало лишь то, что раз в несколько лет в городе пропадали дети. И никто не мог отыскать их следов, пока благодаря одному из приезжих не открылось, что на самом деле лежало в багажнике стынущей на восьми ветрах, медленно уходящей под колотый лед машины. 

— И кто из наших его прикончил?

— Никто. Его застрелил местный шериф, когда узнал, — старик наконец допил свою кружку и пристально глянул на Дина и Сэма. — Так что смотрите в оба, парни. Никогда не угадаешь, что еще эти гады придумают, лишь бы не отправляться на пенсию. 

Сэм и Дин пообещали смотреть. 

На следующий день они решили съездить в Ипсиланти, Мичиган, где в канун Рождества нечто, наделенное странным чувством юмора, спускалось в дома по каминной трубе и похищало людей. Невидимые часы продолжали тикать, приближая время расставания, и Сэм чувствовал, что ему становится все труднее хоть на минуту выпустить Дина из поля зрения. Как будто за эту жалкую минуту с ним могли случиться все мыслимые несчастья. 

Но в конце концов это оказалось не так сложно, как представлял себе Сэм, — обнять, притянуть к себе и сомкнуть пальцы в замок. Так он и сделал в тот вечер, когда годовое колесо достигло нижней точки, отмеряя часы самой длинной ночи в году.

От неожиданности Дин застыл и на несколько мгновений, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Потом безнадежно поинтересовался:

— Совсем охренел, да?

— Да, — согласился Сэм.

Дин оперся коленом о край кровати, на которой сидел Сэм. Сэм обхватил его за пояс и прижался ухом к груди, пытаясь различить биение сердца. 

— Какого черта ты … — начал Дин. 

Но Сэм поднял голову и глянул на него снизу вверх, и слова растаяли у Дина на языке, не успев прозвучать. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он вместо того, что собирался сказать. — Все будет хорошо. 

Колесо на несколько мгновений замерло и снова двинулось, отмеряя часы до рассвета. Гадалки раскидывали карты и сдергивали покрывала с хрустальных шаров, ведьмы и ведьмаки зажигали свечи на алтарях, а Дубовый Король схватился с Королем Остролистом, своей неразлучной второй половиной, чтобы сразить его и воцариться на полгода до летнего солнцестояния и следующей битвы, в которой он проиграет, повинуясь заведенному в незапамятные времена порядку. 

Ни Сэм, ни Дин, не знали, когда начался их личный круг — может быть, неудавшимся рождественским вечером в Брокен-Боу, когда Сэм подарил Дину амулет, сделанный для отца, может быть, в ту ночь, когда Дин вынес Сэма из горящего дома, или еще раньше, до рождения, в тот миг, когда они были предназначены друг другу как братья. 

Каждый их поступок становился одной из песчинок на одной из чаш вечного равновесия. Все в мире повторялось бесконечно, и в то же время ничто не было постоянным, даже смерть. 

Уж это Сэм теперь знал на собственном опыте.

— Что ты улыбаешься? — спросил Дин.

— Думаю, врежешь ты мне или нет, если я тебя сейчас поцелую, — отозвался Сэм. 

Дин в ответ только усмехнулся.

— А ты попробуй, и посмотрим.


	4. Таймлайн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: "Дин под заклятием (или как угодно, на волю автора) становится в 2 раза моложе. Сэм реагирует не по-братски".

Дин раскачивается на стуле, упираясь каблуками в край стола, и Сэму нестерпимо хочется дать ему подзатыльник. Он в сотый раз думает, что такое могло случиться только с ними, потому что даже по меркам охотников Винчестеры ушли далеко за рамки нормального. На прошлой неделе Дин свалился в источник юности, и прежде чем Сэм вытащил его, успел наглотаться синеватой мерцающей воды. Этого оказалось достаточно. Сэму двадцать восемь, а Дину снова шестнадцать. Ад на земле существует, и родители подростков знают это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Сэм рвется на части между нежностью и раздражением. Все равно что смотреть на старую фотографию и улыбаться тому, что когда-то у человека, которого ты знаешь почти как себя самого, были такие ясные глаза, смешная стрижка и по-детски нежная кожа. Но у фотографии есть одно важное преимущество — она не огрызается, не сплевывает сквозь зубы и не сидит безвылазно в плохом настроении, поскольку ей теперь не продают выпивку. 

Хотя выпивка это еще полбеды. Дин из кожи вон лезет, флиртуя с симпатичными официантками и горничными в мотелях, но те лишь снисходительно улыбаются ему, иногда треплют по волосам, а вот с Сэмом кокетничают по-настоящему. Сэм — высокий как сосна, косая сажень в плечах, небрежно отбрасывающий со лба длинные волосы, — рассеянно благодарит за принесенный заказ и отодвигает, будто не заметив, салфетку с номером телефона. Он смотрит только на Дина, взъерошенного и горячего, зло поджимающего губы и одергивающего куртку не по размеру, и думает: боже, помоги нам. 

Сэм мысленно сопоставляет — сколько ему было, когда Дин на самом деле был таким, как сейчас? Лет двенадцать? Его жизнь тогда складывалась из пейзажей в окне машины, школьных обедов, библиотечных книжек и первых выходов на охоту. Дин казался ему самым смелым, самым крутым — а в действительности был, оказывается, вот таким: худым, вспыльчивым, хвастливым. Самым обычным мальчишкой. 

Инстинкты воют в Сэме волчьими голосами — инстинкты, которые не имели ни единого шанса реализоваться, поскольку младшим в семье всегда был он. Он не позволяет Дину поднимать тяжелые сумки с оружием, сам разбирается с неполадками в машине и постоянно одергивает себя, чтобы не спросить, когда Дин вернется, что он сегодня ел, и собирается ли чистить зубы перед сном. Через два раза на третий какой-нибудь вопрос все-таки срывается, и Дин, возмущенный до глубины души, огрызается, что это не его дело, и вообще чувак, кем ты себя возомнил, отвали насовсем. 

— Не смей так разговаривать, — раздраженно бросает Сэм, — со старшими.

— Ты мне не отец! — взвивается Дин, и после этого они два дня не разговаривают. 

Спицы судьбы вяжут обратные петли, все повторяется по выученному с детства сценарию. Когда Дин удачным выстрелом снимает оборотня, повалившего Сэма на землю, тот обнимает его одной рукой и с нежной насмешливостью говорит: «Мой герой». Когда Дин демонстративно закуривает, Сэм молча забирает у него пачку сигарет и выбрасывает в окно. Когда Дин неуверенно кладет руку ему на шею и пытается наклонить к себе, и горячие сухие губы задевают подбородок, Сэм делает то же самое, что когда-то сделал его старший брат — дает оплеуху и спрашивает:

— Ты в своем уме?

Проблема заключается в том, что тогдашнему Сэму этого хватило сполна — он уехал в Стэнфорд и за два года выстроил надежную стену между собой и своим желанием, — а для нынешнего Дина оказалось недостаточно. 

Он будто нарочно выводит Сэма из себя. Проверяет границы. Спорит по любому пустячному поводу. Стреляет почти не целясь. Не отвечает на телефонные звонки, заставляя Сэма сходить с ума от беспокойства. Смотрит порно на его ноутбуке. Шастает без рубашки, в одних старых джинсах, что чудом держатся на узких бедрах. Глотает пиво из неизвестно откуда взятой бутылки, запрокидывая голову, как в рекламе, потом небрежно вытирает рот тылом ладони. Сэма одновременно и злит, и смешит, и заводит это полудетское стремление делать все назло. 

Он пробует серьезно поговорить с Дином, воззвать к здравому смыслу. Естественно, без всякого результата. 

Понятно, говорит себе Сэм. Попробуем по-другому. 

В следующий раз, когда он сидит в кресле с ноутбуком, а Дин как бы невзначай устраивается на подлокотнике и начинает увлеченно выдувать пузыри жвачки, Сэм аккуратно закрывает крышку ноута и тянет Дина к себе. Тянет, тянет и усаживает на колени.

— Эй, отпусти, — хмурится тот и голос у него неожиданно хрипнет, — я тебе не девчонка.

Но с места не двигается, а смотрит так ошеломленно и умоляюще, что Сэму едва удается сдержать смех. Его ведет от нежности. Дин-Дин, супергерой, лучший стрелок по эту сторону границы, гроза девчонок. Дин, моя радость. 

— Слушай меня внимательно, — говорит он. — Мы найдем способ вернуть все, как было. И все будет в порядке, обещаю. Но пока этого не произошло, ты будешь слушать меня. И делать, что я говорю. Это понятно? 

Дин строптиво вздергивает подбородок, явно собираясь сказать какую-то гадость, но Сэм оказывается быстрее — пригибает его к себе и зажимает рот поцелуем, ласковым, но настойчивым. 

— Тебе понятно? — спрашивает снова, когда они отрываются друг от друга. 

Дин часто дышит и смотрит на него шальными глазами. Потом опять открывает рот — и опять не успевает ничего сказать. Сэм запускает руки ему под футболку, гладит, заставляя бессознательно выгибаться и прижиматься теснее. 

На третий раз вместо ответа Дин сам обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями и целует так, будто от этого зависит чья-то жизнь. 

 

Последнее, о чем думает Сэм, когда расстегивает Дину джинсы, — что надо бы найти покерного ведьмака Патрика и сыграть с ним партию, пока кое-кого здесь не загребли за растление несовершеннолетних.


	5. Тринити

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: «Сэм и Дин, можно с помощью Бобби, раскопали способ остановить новоявленного бога!Каса. Для этого всего лишь надо его... трахнуть. Вот только как это устроить, ведь теперь Кас считает, что никаких глубоких связей со смертными у него не осталось. Участие Кроули в решении проблемы приветствуется».  
> После 6 сезона.

— Нашел, — неожиданно провозгласил Бобби. — Но боюсь, вам это не понравится... 

Охотники третий день сидели в забитой книгами комнатке, пытаясь отыскать в обширной библиотеке Бобби способ остановить Кастиэля, провозгласившего себя новым богом. Попутно на полках были найдены: одно из первых изданий Марсельского таро, пачка винтажных порно-открыток (Сэм осторожно оглянулся и вернул находку на место), «Некрономикон» Абдула Аль-Хазреда и давно забытая бутылка виски, которой Бобби обрадовался, как родной дочери. Словом, было сделано много интересных открытий, но все они не имели никакого отношения к делу. До этого момента. 

— Рассказывай, — поторопил Дин.

Бобби пошелестел страницами. 

— Где это было… Вот: лишить божество силы можно, если, цитирую, «возлечь с ним, в огне и сладости, и взять себе от его благодати». Проще говоря, трахнуть его. 

Дин и Сэм, за годы охоты успевшие близко познакомиться с ритуальной магией, даже бровью не повели. Только заглянули с двух сторон в книгу, которую держал Бобби. 

— Так и написано — лишить силы? 

— Так и написано, смотри — «и тогда расточатся силы его».

— Ну что же, — Бобби захлопнул пыльный том. — Осталось заманить Кастиэля сюда, а дальше бункер в вашем распоряжении. 

Братья переглянулись.

— Ну нет. Это как-то… нет, — решительно сказал Дин.

— Исключено, — кивнул Сэм. — Нам, конечно, приходилось делать сомнительные вещи, но это уж слишком.

— Не знаю, парни, — пожал плечами Бобби. — Уговорить его возлечь по старой дружбе вам вряд ли удастся. Он сам сказал, что со смертными его больше ничто не связывает.

Деликатное покашливание заставило охотников обернуться. Кроули сидел на краю стола и изящно поигрывал бокалом виски.

— Здравствуйте, мальчики. И ты тоже, душа моя.

Бобби в ответ на приветствие только скривился. 

— Слышал, у вас небольшое затруднение. 

— «Слышал», надо думать, означает, что ты тут давно подслушиваешь.

Кроули склонил голову, признавая справедливость аргумента: 

— Действительно. Но позвольте заметить — я не хочу никого обидеть, — вы просто люди. Смертные. Вы мыслите ограничено. А значит, не в состоянии постичь, фигурально выражаясь, божественную психологию. 

— Божественная психология, — хмыкнул Сэм. — В каком университете преподают эту дисциплину? 

— В Саламанке, — не растерялся демон. 

— Кроули, хватит тянуть, — рыкнул Дин. — Если что-то знаешь, выкладывай.

— Ах Дин, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Горяч и нетерпелив, как всегда. Покойному Аластору так это нравилось… Помню, за стаканчиком слёз девственниц он мне рассказывал… Но не буду утомлять вас старыми байками, — притворно спохватился он, заметив, что Дин потянулся к кочерге. — О чем это я? Ах да. Соблазнить нашего нового бога вам вряд ли удастся. Взять силой, хм, хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Однако вы забываете об одном — ни одно божество, древнее или юное, не устоит перед жертвоприношением. 

— То есть? 

— Предложите ему себя.

Выражение лица у братьев стало таким, что Кроули досадливо закатил глаза.

— В переносном смысле, разумеется. 

Замешательство на лицах братьев никуда не делось. 

— Предложите, — развил мысль Кроули, — как вино и мед. Как благовония и цветы. Ритуальное подношение. Почитание, ну?..

Дин представил себе Сэма, лежащего на алтаре в белой ночной рубашке, в лучших традициях дешевых ужастиков, и заржал. Сэм видимо догадался, о чем подумал брат, и бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Потом сказал:

— Но мы думали, он… как бы… самодостаточен. Я имею в виду, жертвы и почести питают богов, придают им силу, но Кастиэль сейчас и без того обладает мощью миллионов душ… 

Кроули бросил на него взгляд, в котором крупными буквами читалось «Ах, эти бестолковые смертные».

— Послушай, Сэм. Представь себе, что ты в общем и целом не голоден. Может быть, недавно пообедал, может быть, съел сандвич по дороге. Словом, голод тебя в данный момент не терзает. И тут перед тобой ставят восхитительный десерт… Неужели ты откажешься? 

— Понятно, — протянул Дин. — Значит, наша задача заманить Кастиэля…

— Для этого достаточно просто позвать, — поправил Кроули. 

— И предложить ему, э-ээ, десерт?

На этот раз заржал Сэм. Хотя что он там себе представил, бог весть. 

— Именно. А когда наше новоявленное божество расслабится, вы поменяетесь с ним ролями. Нападение пирожных-убийц, кошмар, срочно в номер. 

— А если он не поддастся и просто размажет нас по стенке? 

— Мальчики, — развел руками Кроули. — Сделать так, чтобы он поддался — это уж ваша задача. Могу утешить вас тем, что динамика таких превращений неплохо изучена, и в начале цикла обратившийся обычно ближе всего к хтоническим женственным богиням. Так что шансы у вас есть. Но на всякий случай вот, держите. Редкая вещь, не тратьте понапрасну. 

— Что это? 

— Трава из Армагеддонской долины, собрана в 1457 году до рождества… сами знаете, чьего. Воскуренная около высших сущностей, связывает их и ослабляет. 

— Я смотрю, ты неплохо подготовился, — заметил Дин, забирая бумажный пакет.

Кроули отвесил издевательский поклон.

 

 

На подготовку ушло несколько дней, и все это время братьев не отпускало ощущение, что они попали в театр абсурда. Абсурдным было все, начиная с выбора места для задуманного действа — оба единодушно согласились, что для такого призывать Кастиэля в мотель не годится, но где тогда? Провести ритуал в лесу или в поле? Не пойдет, слишком много неконтролируемых факторов. Или снять номер в гостинице поприличнее? Ангелы, кажется, неравнодушны к вульгарной роскоши, лепнине с позолотой и картинам эпохи рококо… 

— Потратить на это последние деньги и почувствовать себя идиотами, — говорил Дин.

— Дин, мы в любом случае будем чувствовать себя идиотами, — отвечал Сэм. — Потому что нормальные люди не делают то, что собираемся сделать мы. Предлагаю этот вопрос больше не обсуждать и перейти к делу.

В конечном итоге сошлись на том, что вызов будут проводить в доме у Бобби — не слишком романтично, зато надежно. И бункер, если что, неподалеку. Потом Дина осенила еще одна мысль. 

— Но нам понадобится какой-нибудь, э-ээ, антураж?

— О чем ты? — подозрительно нахмурился Сэм.

— Ну там, я не знаю, свечи, вино, цветы... 

— Чтобы было похоже на романтическое свидание? 

— Нет, Саманта, чтобы поставить на алтарь. Он же бог. 

— Тогда уж лучше сливки, мед и оливковое масло.

— Это еще зачем? 

Сэм в ответ зарделся и пробормотал что-то невнятное. За это время он успел изучить несколько книг о тантрических утехах — то ли сработал комплекс прилежного ученика, то ли не шли из головы вскользь брошенные Кроули слова о хтонических богинях. Дин, застав его за этим чтением, хотел было поглумиться, но после того, как младший мрачно заметил: «Смеяться будешь, когда у нас ничего не получится», передумал.

Наконец все было готово. 

В бункер было страшно заглядывать — повсюду торчали цветы в бутылках от виски и консервных банках. Кроули откровенно наслаждался происходящим и давал ехидные советы. Безумия в обстановку добавляли разноцветные свечи, на весь дом пахнущие розами, ванилью и шоколадом (Дин, отправленный за покупками, проявил несколько нервное чувство юмора). На алтаре стояли чаши с оливковым маслом и медом, при взгляде на которые Сэм краснел, а Дин начинал неестественно ухмыляться. 

— Надо было дожить до такого позора на старости лет. Сводничаю и подслушиваю, — проворчал Бобби, которого поставили на дежурство у курильницы с мегиддской травой, и с усилием захлопнул за Винчестерами тяжелую дверь бункера. 

— Ну-ну, — подначил Кроули, материализовавшийся рядом. — Уверен, мы услышим много интересного.

Лязгнул последний засов.

— Так, Дин, — строго поднял палец Сэм. — Вызывать Кастиэля буду я. Ты, когда нервничаешь, начинаешь дерзить и нести чушь. А нам сейчас хватает проблем и без шуточек про пернатую задницу. 

Дин напустил на себя вид оскорбленной невинности, но возражать не стал. 

Сэм достал маленькую потрепанную книжку и открыл страницу, заложенную бархатной ленточкой. На обложке значилось «Amores». Античные стихи о любви. В ответ на красноречивый взгляд брата Сэм пожал плечами: 

— Что? На енохианском все равно ничего подходящего не было… — и начал читать.

Дин быстро понял, что не знает текста — это был не экзорцизм и не стандартный вызов. Сэм проговаривал латинские фразы быстро, напевно, без усилий, и Дин успевал выхватить только отдельные знакомые слова — стрела, сладость, факел... Минуты тянулись одна за другой. Сэм перевернул страницу в третий раз и набрал в грудь воздуха, когда за спиной у них неожиданно раздался негромкий голос:

— Благодарю, Сэм, это очень мило.

Братья, вздрогнув, обернулись. 

На долю секунды им показалось, что Кастиэль остался прежним. Облик он так и не сменил, появился в неизменном мятом плаще, и галстук с ослабленным узлом по-прежнему болтался на шее. Но в следующее мгновение стало ясно, что это лишь видимость. Синие глаза светились как край неба дождливым вечером, а когда он двигался, Сэму и Дину чудились то лишние пары рук, то перекатывающиеся чешуйчатые кольца, то цокот когтей по бетонному полу.

Братья переглянулись. Бесшабашный азарт, владевший ими до этой минуты, внезапно отступил, и они почувствовали себя так, словно на спор вызвались пройти по перилам моста, и только выпрямившись на узкой опоре во весь рост, вдруг поняли, насколько это на самом деле опасно. 

— Дин, Сэм, — ровно сказал Кастиэль. — Вы понимаете, что я могу уничтожить вас одним щелчком. Зачем вы меня вызвали? 

Мгновение растянулось как падение сухого листка. И когда к Винчестерам вернулась способность соображать и действовать, они ответили на заданный вопрос самым древним и внятным способом — одновременно опустились на колени. 

Кастиэль задумчиво смотрел на них, подняв подбородок, спокойный и сияющий. Он молчал так долго, что где-то за это время, наверное, успели разрушиться горы и высохнуть океаны, успели расцвести и обратиться в пыль целые цивилизации, и только когда последняя звезда погасла над мертвой пустыней, он произнес: 

— Мудрое решение.

Затем одним плавным движением опустился на пол, скрестив ноги, и приказал: 

— Подойдите.

Неизвестно, что за интуиция вела братьев, но они не поднялись — так и двинулись к нему на коленях, словно два охотничьих пса. Кастиэль протянул им обе руки, и улыбка, исказившая его лицо, была мало похожа на человеческую.

Сначала он взял за подбородок Дина — осторожно, едва коснувшись. Чуть отстранился и стал смотреть ему в глаза, и Сэм подумал, что брат никогда не сознавал, какую власть имеет над этим непостижимым созданием. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Наконец Дин закрыл глаза и прерывисто вдохнул.

Кастиэль повернулся к Сэму, и тот почувствовал, что вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. От ужаса, смешанного с предвкушением, перехватило горло. 

— Вы будете моими? — спокойно спросил Кастиэль.

— Да, — помедлив, кивнул Сэм.

— Будете верны мне? 

— Да, — не отвел взгляда Дин.

Тогда Кастиэль обернулся, обмакнул кончики пальцев в плошку с медом, стоявшую на алтаре (слишком далеко, у дальней стены, но в тот момент братьям было не до того), и протянул руку Сэму. И Сэм, склонив голову, старательно вылизывал подставленные пальцы, пока Кастиэль целовал его брата — долго, так бесконечно долго, что пространство вокруг них наконец перестало быть реальным. Огни дешевых цветных свечей развернулись в сполохи северного сияния, пучки цветов в банках зазмеились по стенам, обращаясь в роскошные лозы. Каждое слово и каждое движение здесь было наполнено священным смыслом, под кожей струились ручьи раскаленной лавы, вдохи обращались в торнадо, выдохи рождали цунами, а на дне глаз свивались спиралями дальние галактики. Но если Сэм хоть каплю знал Дина, он мог быть уверен, что тот никому не позволит вести себя — и действительно, совсем немного времени прошло, прежде чем Дин сжал пальцы в темных волосах Кастиэля и впился в его губы с нежной яростью, заставив ошеломленно ахнуть. А дальше были сплошь шепот и звон, и скольжение разогретого масла по коже — пьянее полета, слаще победы, жарче преисподней. Братья вились вокруг Кастиэля, словно две голодные сирены, ловя и отпуская, целуя по очереди, передавая друг другу, как эдемское яблоко, пока наконец не опрокинули его навзничь среди цветных сполохов и не заставили сдаться, — а вокруг взлетали и опадали полотна призрачного пламени, били молнии и полыхали радуги. 

 

— … змеи египетские! — воскликнул Кроули, замерев перед дверью бункера, будто адская гончая, почуявшая обещанную душу. — Гробы повапленные! Камелопарды пятнистые… Что они делают? Нет, ЧТО они делают?!..

Бобби тоже застыл, не донеся щепотку травы до гаснущей курильницы. Внутри бушевал ураган, и крики, доносившиеся из-за двери, никак не походили на страдальческие. 

— «Расточатся силы его», — медленно повторил Бобби, настигнутый озарением. — Так это значило, что силы не исчезнут, а… разделятся? 

Кроули посмотрел на Бобби так, словно хотел сожрать его вместе с кепкой, но взял себя в руки и ядовито произнес: 

— Да, душа моя. Поздравляю. Вместо одного самозваного бога у нас теперь трое…


	6. 7 - 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на кинкфест по заявке 7.27: «Дин/Сэм, нон-кон, жестокость. Джон вместо того чтобы говорить «позаботься о Сэмми», с детства учит Дина ненавидеть брата, обвиняя в смерти матери... Рейтинг любой. Желательно все же намек на хэ».
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: ненормативная лексика, домашнее насилие в разных видах.  
> Хэппи-энд имеется, но если вы серьёзно относитесь к теме домашнего насилия, пожалуйста, не читайте. Заявка оказалась очень триггерной, исполнение ей соответствует.

Строго говоря, он ни в чем не виноват. Просто он слишком маленький, беспомощный, бессмысленный. Он плачет днями и ночами, и для этого у него есть тысяча понятных и непонятных причин — он плачет, когда хочет есть, когда режутся зубы, когда падает, когда пугается, когда хочет одного или не хочет другого. Это способна вынести не каждая женщина, что уж говорить о мужчине, который после гибели жены живет как на автопилоте, оглушенный горем и яростью. Он сдерживается, пока может. Но однажды просто перестает сдерживаться. 

— Выблядок, — ласково говорит он, наклоняясь над сыном. — Надо было оставить тебя, чтобы ты сгорел вместе с домом. Если бы не ты, Мэри была бы жива. Ты убил собственную мать, понимаешь, сучонок?

Сэму десять месяцев. Он смотрит на отца и неуверенно улыбается. 

 

Как все дети, он почти не помнит своих первых лет, только обрывки, самые яркие образы. 

Ему три — по столу разлито молоко, огромное белое озеро переливается через край на пол. В черных глазах отца ярость, он отворачивается и произносит сквозь зубы:

— Господи, помоги мне. Надо отдать его на усыновление, пока я не взял грех на душу и не свернул ему шею собственными руками.

 

Ему пять — щека и ухо горят от полученной затрещины, за окном тусклый вечер, и он собирает свой рюкзачок: кладет пластмассовую ложку, две порции яблочного джема и кусок хлеба. Отец сказал, чтобы он убирался и не смел больше попадаться ему на глаза. Деньги Сэм не берет, потому что пока еще не очень представляет, зачем они нужны. Он выходит за ворота мотеля, медленно проходит до угла улицы, там садится на низкий подоконник закрытого магазина и начинает плакать — горько, исступленно, до рези в опухших глазах. Он не понимает, почему отец выходит за ним и ведет его обратно. 

 

Ему шесть — улыбчивая девушка у рекламного стенда в супермаркете протягивает ему тонкую тетрадку для рисования и четыре цветных карандаша. Сэм, у которого никогда в жизни не было такого богатства, едва дышит от счастья. Он рисует в тетрадке, чудом находя новые чистые уголки, пока во время одного из переездов ее не забывают в мотеле вместе с карандашами. Тем вечером Сэм ревет полтора часа кряду, давясь и подвывая, пока не засыпает на промокшей насквозь подушке. 

 

Они часто переезжают из одного города в другой, но если подумать, Сэму это скорее нравится. Заднее сиденье машины — самое безопасное место. Отец смотрит на дорогу и не смотрит на него. Отсюда его почти не видно, только глаза в зеркале заднего вида. Сэм рассеянно думает о том, что папа красивый. И смелый. Но когда он смотрит на младшего сына, у него на лице неизменно возникает отвращение пополам с досадой. Словно он рад был бы забыть о существовании никчемного создания по имени Сэм Винчестер, но ему никак не дают. 

Что ты творишь? Ты когда-нибудь начнешь соображать? Тупица. Урод. Выблядок. 

Слова ранят, но при этом странным образом не несут в себе никакого смысла — большую часть времени Сэм просто не может понять, что именно сделал не так, почему отец недоволен. 

Он еще не готов осознать простую вещь — что бы он ни делал, как бы ни старался, он не сможет угодить отцу. Потому что на самом деле Джон не хочет, чтобы Сэм брал пример с Дина, чтобы он учился лучше, или лучше играл в футбол, или делал еще что-нибудь. В глубине души Джон хочет, чтобы Сэм ничего не делал. Не получал хорошие отметки. Не попадал в цель. Не двигался. Не дышал. Не существовал. 

Сэм не понимает этого, но инстинктивно старается поменьше попадаться ему на глаза. 

Однако там, где его не замечает отец, его всегда находит Дин. 

— У него порченая кровь, Дин, — говорит Джон. — Не кровь, а демонова блевотина. Когда-нибудь тебе придется пристрелить его. 

Сэм вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи, горбится над учебником, притворяясь, что не слышал. Дин смотрит на него прищурившись, холодно и зло. 

 

Сэму десять — они снова переехали в другой город в середине учебного года. В дальнем уголке школьного двора, за горкой, его притирают к стенке двое толстых придурков на голову выше его и на год старше. Дин появляется как раз вовремя, но когда Сэм благодарит, только отворачивается, презрительно хмуря брови. 

— Сопляк. Не мог сам за себя постоять. 

У него ссадина от удара чуть ниже уха, и Сэм разглядывает этот темно-алый штрих, как завороженный. 

Вечером в номере отец с Дином смотрят телевизор. Негромко переговариваются, иногда вместе смеются. Сэм лежит в соседней комнате, разглядывает колеблющиеся на стене синие тени от экрана и тихо захлебывается от обиды.

В следующий раз, когда отец куда-то уезжает (Сэму никогда не рассказывают, куда, а сам он не спрашивает), Дин подходит вечером к кровати Сэма и спрашивает: 

— Спишь? 

— Нет… 

Дин наклоняется так низко, что Сэм почти чувствует его дыхание. Дин приоткрывает рот, и Сэм делает то же самое, не очень понимая, зачем это нужно, но инстинктивно подстраиваясь. Они не целуются, а дотрагиваются языками, лижутся, как два щенка. Сэм чувствует, как пылают щеки, ему неловко, страшно, стыдно и в то же время горячо. Дин хрипло смеется. 

— Кто это тебя научил? — спрашивает он. — К тебе что, правда по ночам приходят демонские девки? А что еще они с тобой делают, а, Сэмми? Ну покажи мне, покажи. 

Дин наваливается на него сверху, прижимая к матрасу, ловит его руку и тянет к себе за резинку пижамных штанов. Там Сэм натыкается на что-то горячее, твердое и двигающееся, и от неожиданности отдергивает руку. Но Дин снова кладет его ладонь себе на член, обхватывает своей ладонью и начинает водить вверх-вниз. Сэм цепенеет и дышит как вынутая из воды рыбешка, зажмурившись, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше и держа руку наотлет. Дин, поймав ритм, ругается сквозь зубы и не замечает, что слишком заламывает ему запястье. Сэм пытается расслабить руку, но Дин снова стискивает ее и шипит:

— Да держи ты крепче… 

Сэм машинально сжимает кулак, и Дин вдруг ахает глубоко и как-то беспомощно, его несколько раз встряхивает, и в комнате повисает смутно знакомый тягучий запах. Сэм заливается краской, сложив наконец два и два и поняв, почему иногда чувствовал его в ванной… 

 

— — —  
Он проводит ладонями по лицу и снова чувствует призрак этого запаха. Тусклая лампочка над головой мигает, но он не смотрит на нее. Минуты тянутся, Сэм то погружается в ватную дремоту, то снова выпрямляется, встрепенувшись, оглядывается. 

Ничего не происходит. 

Его тошнит, и перед закрытыми глазами плывут размытые картинки. 

 

— — —  
Сэму почти никогда не удается угадать, в какой момент и по какой причине у Дина сменится настроение. Иногда он не возражает, если Сэм садится рядом с ним, и позволяет ему брать свои вещи — а иногда дразнит, пока не доведет до слез, говорит такие непристойности, что Сэм чувствует себя грязным с головы до ног, и даже дышать становится больно. 

Ему тоже хочется сделать кому-нибудь больно, но его сил хватает только на то, чтобы сажать в банку бабочек и наблюдать, как они медленно задыхаются. 

Иногда он ловит на себе взгляд Дина, и вздрагивает, потому что Дин смотрит на него почти так же, как он сам на бабочек в банке.

 

Ему двенадцать — на улице звонкий майский вечер, и он почти закончил с уроками, когда Дин подходит и пинком отпихивает его от стола вместе со стулом. 

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Сэм. Дин молча нависает над ним, прижимая его колени своими. Он стоит слишком близко, от него тянет жаром. Потом опирается одной рукой о спинку стула, на котором сидит Сэм, а другой берется за пряжку ремня.

Сэм смотрит на него снизу вверх, а в голове у него все еще решается остаток уравнения. 

— Чего? — неуверенно повторяет он.

–— Давай, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин и проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, заставляя чуть приоткрыть рот. — Это не больно. 

Сэм вовсе в этом не уверен, но у Дина такие бешеные глаза, что он не решается спорить. 

Это оказывается неприятно, неловко, но в общем терпимо. Терпимо. 

 

Все еще двенадцать, и он в первый раз пробует прижечь себе руку сигаретой. Он долго сидит, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, собираясь с духом, и время от времени делая затяжку, чтобы сигарета не погасла. Потом все-таки решается, и в тот миг, когда тлеющая кромка впивается в тонкую кожу на сгибе локтя, когда боль простреливает всю руку, а под веками осыпаются белые искры, он думает о Дине. О том как брат всхлипывает ему в плечо, когда кончает, и о том, что это, должно быть, так же пронзительно и сладко, как ожог… 

 

— — —  
Он снова мотает головой и смотрит по сторонам. Обычный мотельный номер, похожий на десятки других, в которых они останавливались. Но где-то кроется ощущение угрозы, ощущение, будто страшное совсем рядом, но ты не видишь его, только чувствуешь — спиной и затылком. Сэм осторожно осматривается. За приоткрытой дверью кухня. Противоположная стена — дверь в ванную. Комната маленькая — красные занавески, коричневые кресла. Неприятные тусклые цвета. Света за окном нет, должно быть, день пасмурный. 

Он сидит на краю кровати. Голова кружится, и он никак не может сосредоточиться. Что произошло на этот раз? Он смотрит на свои руки — пальцы измазаны синей пастой от шариковой ручки, на левой коленке пятно — споткнулся во дворе. Это было сегодня? 

На столике рядом с кроватью Динов пистолет и еще какой-то длинный черный футляр. Сэм несколько мгновений смотрит на него, а потом картинки вдруг складываются у него в голове, и это выходит так ясно и мерзко, что его начинает трясти. 

Он знает, что лежит внутри, и для чего это предназначено. 

 

— Что я сделал? Дин? 

— У тебя еще хватает наглости спрашивать, — Дин зло щурится. — Вечером вернется отец, он тебе подробно объяснит, что ты сделал. 

-— Дин, я правда не понимаю.

— На этот раз ты доигрался, Сэмми. 

— Скажи ему, что я не виноват. Дин, скажи, тебя он послушает.

— Интересно, почему это я должен за тебя заступаться? 

— Пожалуйста, Дин…

Дин отворачивается.

— Тебе это только пойдет на пользу. 

 

Нужно выбраться отсюда, говорит себе Сэм. Может быть, дверь даже не заперта. Но страх настолько силен, что он не может заставить себя подойти и проверить. При мысли о том, что будет, если его поймают на попытке сбежать, ноги становятся ватными. Он зажимает рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Хуже всего то, что он снова, как в детстве, не понимает, что происходит, что именно он сделал не так. Он косится на футляр на столике, и его начинает тошнить от ужаса, унижения и беспомощности. Медленно, почти против воли он протягивает руки и осторожно берет узкую черную коробку, отвратительную и на вид, и на ощупь. Она кажется слишком тяжелой. Откуда у отца вообще такая взялась? Руки дрожат, он поднимает коробку — и тут же роняет. 

Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, потом снова протягивает руки — осторожно, аккуратно, осмысливая каждое движение.

Ничего страшного. Ничего. Представить себе, что это просто крышка парты. Сейчас подниму. Потом загляну внутрь… 

Он не ошибся. Внутри лежит свёрнутый двое, нехорошо поблескивающий кожаный ремень.

 

Внезапно совсем рядом грохочут шаги, и неожиданный сильный удар выбивает футляр из его рук. 

— Тварь! Я тебе кишки через глотку вытащу! — ревет Джон, и в ослепительно черной вспышке паники мир для Сэма сужается до отцовского оскала. 

Он сжимается, инстинктивно закрывая голову локтями и подтягивая колени к животу. Страх оглушает, поэтому до него не сразу доходит смысл следующих слов.

— Оставь в покое моего сына! — не своим голосом рычит над ним Джон. 

_Оставь моего сына._

Из одного уха в другое как будто тянут ледяную иглу, Сэм кричит, сжимая голову руками. Перед глазами колышутся серые лохмотья. Звук выстрела доносится как сквозь вату.

— Сэмми! — выдыхает рядом второй голос, высокий и встревоженный.

Сэм корчится, все еще пытаясь закрыться, его хватают и крепко встряхивают, и он начинает слепо отбиваться, умоляя — Дин, не надо, пожалуйста, Дин, Дин … 

— Сэмми, смотри на меня!

В ушах звенит от потустороннего визга. Все вокруг приходит в движение, и словно при пробуждении от кошмарного сна мир в считанные секунды меняется, собирается в другом порядке, обретая плотность и смысл, и иллюзии гаснут и осыпаются как хлопья пепла.

 

Дин прижимает его к себе, закрывает ему глаза ладонью, но через его плечо Сэм все же успевает увидеть отца, черный вихрь с серебряными лезвиями вместо рук, который кромсает какую-то длинную тварь в дыму и серых лохмотьях. Его снова начинает трясти. Это _его_ отец, строгий, неразговорчивый, сильный, надежный. Это _его_ Дин, тот, которого он знает: старая куртка, амулет на шнурке, знакомый запах … 

— Господи, Сэмми, на тебе лица нет — что эта дрянь тебе наговорила? 

Самый неподходящий вопрос, который только можно представить, но Дин взвинчен и пьян от адреналина, и это последнее, о чем он сейчас способен думать.

Сэм с усилием втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и опускает голову ниже. 

— Ничего, — отвечает он, не глядя на брата. — Всякую ерунду.


End file.
